warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Skies/Allegiances
Allegiances, as presented in the beginning of Bright Skies. ShadowClan Leader: Ryestar – dark ginger tabby tom Deputy: Sweetdapple – orange tabby she-cat with bright green eyes Medicine Cat: Swanthorn – white tabby she-cat; extremely long claws Warriors: Mistlebush – dark brown-and-black tortoiseshell tom; black eyes with brown flecks Ivypelt – light gray she-cat with pine green eyes (Apprentice: Emberpaw) Olivetooth – dark brownish-green tom; brown-green eyes Splashfang – cream tom; fierce blue eyes; sharp fangs Blackfur – black tom with stern green eyes (Apprentice: Vinepaw) Dawnstripe – yellow tabby she-cat with orange eyes Primrosefall – white she-cat with specks of light orange; yellowish orange eyes (Apprentice: Shortpaw) Starlingfox – gray-and-red tortoiseshell she-cat with bushy tail; amber eyes Timberclaw – light brown tabby she-cat with ginger eyes Twistedfoot – ginger tom with a twisted foot; blazing blue eyes Fawnheart – brown she-cat with white dots and pale brown eyes, formerly a kittypet Apprentices: Emberpaw – dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes; muscular and sleek Vinepaw – dark gray tabby tom with green eyes; scrawny and weak Shortpaw – tiny speckled tom with white tip and short legs; fierce orange eyes Queens: Mintwhisker – smooth furred; silver; warm hazel eyes (mother to Brightkit, white she-cat with bright blue eyes; Frecklekit, golden spotted she-cat; Doekit, brown she-cat with white underside and tail tip; and Morningkit, cream, black spotted tom) Dappleheart – dappled brown she-cat with flecks of white in silver eyes (mother to Rainkit, silver tabby tom with gray eyes) Hopeshine – golden tabby; amber eyes (mother to Specklekit, speckled sandy tom and Sleekkit, sleek furred silver she-cat) Elders: Hickoryleg – brown tom with stiff leg Sneezenose – cream tabby she-cat; sneezes frequently Softfur – white tom with soft fur Misteyes – formerly Mistwish; dappled gray she-cat; blind misty eyes Patchfur – patchy, ragged, brown furred she-cat; cranky and bad-tempered ThunderClan Leader: Longstar – light gray she-cat, long whiskers Deputy: Chestnutpelt – dark ginger tom with brown eyes Medicine Cat: Wildsong – kinky furred she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a soothing purr (Apprentice: Sorrelpaw) Warriors: Dewwhisker - dappled tom with wet whiskers Kestrelsong - brown she-cat with patches of black and white; dark brown eyes Nettlefrost - brown tom with patches of white; icy blue eyes Sedgeburr - brown and green tortoiseshell she-cat, (Apprentice: Quailpaw) Ashpelt - dark gray tom with darker gray eyes Ebonyfall - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices: Quailpaw - black tom with white on his toes, tail tip, face, and back Sorrelpaw - brown-and-white she-cat Queens: Nightfawn - brown-and-black she-cat Birchwhisker – tortoiseshell-and-white with startling green eyes Elders: Rockpelt - dark gray she-cat Maplesun - dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Yellowclaw - long-furred brown tom with dirty teeth and claws RiverClan Leader: Duskstar – Silvery black she-cat with a white marking on her forehead Deputy: Stormfang – Silver-gray tom with long sharp fangs Medicine Cat: Songwhisper – Sandy colored she-cat with soft voice Warriors: Foxwish - dark brown she-cat with white tail tip (Apprentice: Thistlepaw) Owldapple - brown speckled tom Blossompool - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Apprentice: Mallowpaw) Badgerscar – Black tom with white stripe along his face and back; scars along his flank Wishnight – Gray she-cat with black around her eyes and black ears Apprentices: Thistlepaw - short-furred brown she-cat Mallowpaw - gray tom Queens: Cassidy - tortoiseshell she-cat with tabby markings Runningbreeze - golden tabby queen Elders: Willowwind - gray she-cat with black ears Vixenleap - brown tom with white paws WindClan Leader: Tumblestar - old gray-and-white tom Deputy: Lilyspots - mottled she-cat Medicine Cat: Tawnywhisker - tawny she-cat Warriors: Harestep - creamy-white tom Pouncebreeze - tortoiseshell she-cat Stepwind - brown tom Owlwing - white she-cat with a graying muzzle Queens: Tangleleap - black she-cat with ragged, knotted fur Whisperbreeze - tiny silver she-cat with a long tail Elders: Olivepelt - brown tom with dull green eyes and rheum on his eyes Elderleaf - black-and-ginger she-cat with a twisted paw Hareflight - light brown tom SkyClan Leader: Timberstar - brown-and-white tom with scarred legs and graying muzzle Cats Outside Clans Rabbitpounce – former WindClan deputy, exiled for killing Gorsescar Foxy – dark ginger tom, bushy tail with large white tip Isabella – ferocious rogue, haunting blue eyes, raggedy brown fur Rhea – silver tabby rogue, pricked ears Category:StarlightGirlHSS's Creations